criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aila Shropshire
'Aila Shropshire '''née '''Hodzic '''was the suspect in the murder investigations of brother owner Madam Xiang in Dead on Tracks (Case #3 of Back to Past) and street hustler Georgia Ward in You Steal,I Kill (Case #4 of Back to Past) before her death in Like a Thief in the Night (Case #6 of Back to Past) Profile Aila was a 24-year-old rich young lady with long ginger hair tied into a curly ponytail.She had brown eyes and wore pink dress with flower motive on it and sported white shawl. Events of Criminal Case Dead on Tracks Aila became a suspect after team found her purse on crime scene.She said that hid herself in a box after she heard Erica screaming and left her purse. Aila was spoken to again after her fingerprints were found on a gun used to shot Madam Xiang.She said that she found that gun after train has stopped and nothing else.Team locked her up for suspected murder,but she was eventually freed after team arrested Erica Dupri for a murder. You Steal,I Kill Aila was interrogated after team found her shopping list.She said that she and her husband are going to have dinner with her friends so she must buy some stuff.When team told her that Georgia Ward has been killed,she said that she doesn't know who that is. Aila was spoken to again after team found her throwing food on Justin Lawson.She said that he stepped on her new dress and refused to apologize. Aila was found innocent once again after team arrested Ethel Spencer for a murder. Murder Details Aila was found electrocuted on a train station.Dick found traces of a drink Dancing Queens on her neck,probably when the killer checked pulls.Since Aila didn't had any in her blood,Dick deduced that the killer drinks Dancing Queens Killer and motives Aila's killer was revealed to be Archie Rochester Archie claimed that he is innocent,but eventually he confessed and admitted that he is the master behind these crimes and Marvin Ferrari's partner.Archie was obsessed with women,but every girl he ever met rejected him.He started visiting Madam Xiang's brother,but eventually she banned him because he was too aggressive.He then came up with a plan.He and Marvin stole big amounts of money to open their brothel,Archie manipulated Erica Dupri into killing Xiang so that all of prostitutes will come to his brothel and then tried to buy corn from Colum O'Callaghan so that they could put hallucinating drugs in it for ''better experience with the girls.Since Colum overheard them talking about it,Marvin killed him.They were happy that their plan will work out,but then Marvin got arrested and Aila found a picture of Archie fighting Erica Dupri,moments before Xiang was shot dead.Archie then attacked Aila at train station and shot her with electric charge gun to prevent her from telling that to his father and Lindordian Justice Squad.Archie's father Malcolm Rochester and his lawyers managed to convince Judge Takakura into giving Archie lenient sentence because he was suffering from loneliness and depression and had bad mental state.Judge couldn't give him really short sentence,so he sentenced him to 60 years in prison with psychiatric counseling.